


A Brilliant Fucking Evening!

by BirdBlue



Category: DCU
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Getting it on on the rooftops, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm bad at tagging but you get the idea, M/M, Smut, bad life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBlue/pseuds/BirdBlue
Summary: “Fuck you, kid.”“Yeah. Fuck me, old man.”And that was how it started.Jason hadn’t expected to run into the mercenary, but then again, nothing seemed to have gone to plan that night. He’d meant it to be a relaxing evening, if he was honest. Bust some minor criminals, kick some major ass and look good doing it. The usual. But this was Gotham, after all. The physical embodiment of the phrase “Shit Happens” and now Jason was out of bullets and out of his depth.-_-Jason is on patrol, he gets mixed up with Black Mask's men and Slade's working as security. I think you can guess what happens next.





	A Brilliant Fucking Evening!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... Another one of my favourite DC ships! Woo! I think my type of ship is just Slade fucking a ex-/or current Robin by now... XD Anyway, I'm not displeased with how this one turn out. It was meant to be a lot shorter, but I got carried away. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Fuck you, kid.”_

 

_“Yeah. Fuck me, old man.”_

 

_And that was how it started._

 

_Jason hadn’t expected to run into the mercenary, but then again, nothing seemed to have gone to plan that night. He’d meant it to be a relaxing evening, if he was honest. Bust some minor criminals, kick some major ass and look good doing it. The usual. But this was Gotham, after all. The physical embodiment of the phrase “Shit Happens” and now Jason was out of bullets and out of his depth._

 

-_-

 

He’d blown his load, no pun attended, on a gang of Sionis’ men. Turns out Black Mask was in on shepherding some new, even more fucked-up, drug and he was, if not morally, at least familiarly, obligated to put a stop to it. He’d been winning, too, firing round after round from behind a conveniently large, metal container, relishing the shouts of pain as his bullets connected with the men’s arm’s and legs. Bruce would have a lot to glare at him in silent disapproval about if he actually killed one of the assholes. It was at around about then when shit had gone sideways. Literally.

 

He had been hoisted up by the neck of his jacket and the edge of his jeans, then flung across the room to slam against another container. His head swam as he landed on the floor, hard concrete meeting his knees with full force. Fuck. That hurt. Should’ve worn pads.

 

His gaze traveled upwards and he took in a deep breath. Slade fucking Wilson was standing in front of him, clad in his full Deathstroke armor. Jason swore and he could practically feel the man smirking. “Bad day, Hood?” The bastard had the nerve to offer him a hand to help him up.

 

“Actually I was quite enjoying myself.” Jason said, getting up, and trying not to sway as the room spun for a little. Fuck concussions, he thought determinedly, I don’t have time for that shit. “Kicking your ass should make me feel even better.”

 

“Give it time...” Slade chuckled, his voice grating and metallic under his gleaming mask. “I’m sure I’ll think of something to dampen your spirit.”

 

And then they were off. Slade unsheathed his handgun and Jason was ducking and diving, careful of the bullet bouncing off the container behind him, with a screech of metal, and heading for his helmet. He rolled behind the nearest hollow square of metal and fired two shots towards the place Slade had been last, not bothering to look at whether they hit. If they had, it’d just slow the man down, nothing more.

 

“Security has to be a bit of a bore for you, Slade!” he called, reloading quickly and pressing his back against the cool metal of the container. “Hey, look, I can lend you a twenty, if you’re that strapped for cash!” It wasn’t a good line, but Jason had other things to worry about right now.

 

A loud kick from the other side of the metal box, that shook his spine, and the container toppled forward. He only just managed to throw himself down and out of it’s way, before it hit the floor with a resounding crash. “Mask pays well...” Slade growled from somewhere above him and he felt a hand grip his throat, hoisting him up and slamming him into another one of those fucking boxes. Jason’s hands flexed on impact and his guns clattered to the floor. “I bet he’d pay double if I put you in the ground. Permanently, this time.” A black gloved hand ripped off his helmet and he thanked every deity he could think of that he’d bothered to put his mask on under it, because he could see the half of Sionis’ men, who weren’t busy helping the one’s he’d injured, watching the exchange from a distance.

 

“Aw, Slade… I gotta say, it’s pretty nice to have someone feel so passionately about me. Even if it is about the money.” He said, half choked by the hand supporting him up against the steel surface, but still grinning like a maniac. “Though you seem pretty stressed. I think you need a hug.” Before the man could react, he wrapped his arms and legs around his sides, pulling them flush against each other. Red ropes of white hot electricity stuttered into being between them, emerging from the crimson bat on his chest, engulfing Slade. He dropped Jason with a shout of pain and fury. Jason snatched up his guns and started to climb up the crate, looking back to see the man on all fours, struggling to get up, tongues of electrity still jumping across the metal parts of his armour.

 

From the top of the container he used his grappling hook to get to the rafters, dodging the cascade of bullets sent his way by the remaining members of Sionis’ gang. (Thank fuck for bad shots and dumb henchmen!)

 

Finding a loose panel in the metal ceiling wasn’t hard and he bent it back, clambering through the hole and onto the dangerously unstable and rusty roof. He managed to swing onto a flat rooftop nearby and decided, regretfully and with a lot of hesitation, that he’d better call for backup. He could take on Sionis’ goons any day, but a heavily armoured and by now amazingly pissed off mercenary was not something he really wanted to mess with alone. But before he could pull out his phone, he’d lost his communicator when Slade had taken his helmet, after all, something very big and very angry crashed into him.

 

For the third time in the past hour he found himself being sent flying and he felt a sense of dejavou, as he hit a chimney, his skull smacking hard against the bricks, and collapsed onto the floor. He dived behind it once he had regained what little survival instincts his concussed brain allowed him and fumbled with reloading the two pistols in his hands. “You know what, fucker?!” he yelled from behind the chimney. “You’re officially uninvited to my next funeral!”

 

“Aw shucks, kiddo.” Slade drawled, aiming the muzzle of one of his hanguns at visible top of Jason’s head. “You’re breaking my heart...”

 

Jason ducked just in time and the bullet pierced a water pipe a couple of meters behind him, sending a jet of dirty liquid onto the concrete rooftop. Jason growled, rolling out from behind the chimney and darting forward, then dodging Slade’s next bullet and barreling into him. The mercenary was caught of guard for only a few seconds and then they were fighting, fists and guns pummeling into each other at an alarming speed. They toppled backwards, rolling and fighting on the hard stone floor. Once they came to a halt Jason hurt all over, Slade’s mask had been flung off into the dark and they were both pressing the barrels of their guns beneath the other’s chin.

 

“Fuck you, kid.” Slade growled out from under Jason, his chest was heaving and his nose was bleeding, but apart from that he didn’t seem to have a scratch on him.

 

Jason laughed. He was, for his part, in a lot worse shape. Two of his ribs felt broken, his lips were bruised and bloody, one of his eyes was swelling and he could barely breath. “Yeah.” he managed, panting, his blue eyes glittering in the moonlight. “Fuck me, old man.”

 

It wasn’t an invitation, just a joke, but Slade’s eye narrowed and he smirked, surging forward, too quickly for Jason to react, even with his gun pressing directly against the man’s neck. “Okay.” he purred, and then Jason was on his back and their mouths wear pressed together in an angry kiss. Jason’s eyes flew fully open and he almost pulled the trigger in pure shock. But Slade had dropped his own weapon and holy fuck did his lips feel fucking amazing on his own. He wasn’t sure whether it was the concussion, or something else, that made him let his gun fall and forced his hands to grip at the man’s armour. But he was kissing back now, greedily, using his teeth and lips to tug and tear at the mercenary’s and his legs to pull him down closer. A pleased hum from Slade sent vibrations down his throat and his fingernail’s scraped at the man’s scalp, tugging at his short, white hair.

 

“Fuck me...” he breathed, again, when they parted and Slade laughed, leaning forward to bite into Jason’s earlobe.

 

“That’s the idea.” he whispered, darkly and Jason forgot the many reasons he had for saying no to this. If Bruce could fuck Selina and flirt with who knows how many other bloody villains, then he might as well sleep with the enemy, too. Well, he might as well do so, _again._

 

“Then get the fuck on with it!” he demanded, retaliating by pulling at the Terminator’s collar and nibbling at the flesh he exposed. Slade groaned, tugging at his brown leather jacket and reaching for the zipper at the back of his top. Jason helped him to remove any hinderances by unlocking the utility belt around his waist and making sure the taser on his chest wouldn’t accidentally go off when Slade removed his top. Electrocuting your sexual partner was, more often than not, a mood killer. He hadn’t been fucked by that many guys, usually he did the fucking, whether he was with a dude, or a chick, but Slade seemed to know what he was doing and Jason wasn’t complaining when the mercenary started to bite and suck at his neck, swiping his tongue over his jugular vein.

 

The ground beneath them was cold, wet and grimy against his bare back and Jason was grateful when Slade pulled him up onto his lap, their chests pressed together. Without thinking, Jason slung his arms around Slade, his hand running thought the man’s hair more gently this time. “Good boy.” Slade grinned against his skin and Jason felt a flare of arousal in the pit of his stomach at the words. Fuck, he was messed up, he thought, arching into a Slade’s touch.

 

“Yeah, cut the stranger danger crap and get on with it, will ya?” he snapped, his voice sounding too whiny to his own ears. “I know you like them a little younger, but I-” his voice cut off in a gasp as Slade’s teeth found his nipple and pulled. He cried out and bucked his hips upwards, his erection straining inside his pants. Slade’s gloved hands ran down his sides to knead his ass and grind him against his armour at a a slow, merciless pace. Jason was close to losing it, already, he felt and he whined, the sounds coming from his mouth were high-pitched and desperate, his cheeks burned from exertion and shame.

 

Then it was over.

 

Slade drew away and stood up, Jason tumbled from his lap onto his back and groaned. His skin felt grazed and the blood rushing from his brain to his cock made it very difficult to think properly. He watched, dumbfounded, as Slade moved to sit on the small, knee-high ledge surrounding the rooftop. Then he unbuckled his own utility belt and unzipped his trousers, first tugging a protective cup out of them, then his own, half-hard cock. “Come here.” he ordered, looking directly at the vigilante, who suddenly felt even harder under his stern gaze.

 

Jason gulped, sitting up and trying to look a little more defiant. “Just because I’m letting you fuck me does not mean you get to tell me what to do, asswhipe!” he snapped, his voice shakier than he’d like it to be. “If anything I’m doing you a favour, you motherf-”

 

“Get over here, boy.” Slade ordered again, interrupting Jason. “Or I will treat you like the brat you are and put you over my knee.” Jason almost groaned aloud. This asshole had to know what he was doing to him. He fucking had to. He nearly wanted to disobey him just to get spanked, but there was a glint in Slade’s single eye, that and, while sending heat into his straining cock, it also sent a shiver down his spine. So he awkwardly, half-crawled, half-stumbled over to where Slade was sitting and knelt in front of him, face red and eyes narrowed.

 

“Quite a good look on you, Todd.” Slade murmured, smirking wickedly. “Obedience.” he yanked at Jason’s hair, pulling his head forward and closer to his open trousers. “You should wear it more often.”

 

“One more line like that, Deathstroke,” Jason growled, eyeing the man’s crotch hungrily, despite his angry tone. “and I’ll bite your fucking dick off, got it?”

 

Slade laughed, loosening his grip on Jason’s raven black locks. “If you say so, kiddo.” he chuckled, suddenly amused and doubtful. “I’d much rather you sucked me off, though… And from the looks of it, so would you.” So Jason steadied himself by gripping the mercenary’s knees and he lunged forward, taking the thick head of the cock, bobbing in front of of his face, in his mouth and sucking hard. The deep, guttural groan he got from Slade sent a quiver of pride down his body and he began to move his tongue over the slit at the tip, feeling Slade grow harder and larger against his lips. He couldn’t remember sucking cock before, although, given how patchy his memory got, when he drunk enough, he wasn’t sure if that was saying anything. Regardless, he hadn’t imagined it to be this good. The taste was a little weird, but he liked the feeling. It felt good to pleasure someone and it felt fucking amazing to be able to get reactions like this out of a man like Slade. So he worked harder and began to lick and suck the cock into full hardness, silently wondering how the fuck Slade was going to get this thing inside him before the night was over. Slade’s occasional groaning, or praise (each word sending a pleasant shiver down Jason’s spine) were surprisingly encouraging. Soon he began to bob his head up and down and suck as much of the thick shaft into his mouth as he could.

 

He gagged once it hit the back of his throat, the slippery passageway convulsing around the cock inside it. He was about to draw away, but Slade placed a hand on the back of his head, holding him there. “Breath through your nose and relax your throat, kid.” he instructed, his voice breathier than it had been a few moments ago. Jason glared up at him, fighting the urge to bite down hard, or push himself away, finally doing as he was told. Then the pressure on the back of his neck increased and his head was pushed forward, the cock sliding past his uvula. He started to gag again, but he kept breathing through his nose and angled his throat in a more comfortable way. There were tears in his eyes by the time his lips had reached the base of Slade’s cock and his hands gripped Slade’s knees so tightly that he wasn’t sure if the man was moaning because of that, or because of his mouth. “Fuck, kid… I knew you could take it.” Slade groaned, stroking his hair gently. Jason moaned in response, he couldn’t help it. Slittle dribbled from the corners of his mouth as he looked up at the man, who grinned down at him, with something close to pride in that icy blue eye. “You feel so fucking good, you know?” he went on and Jason let out another whine, making Slade’s smile a little wider. Something shifted under him and Jason felt a shoe press down against his erection, rubbing at it in a slow rhythm. He was sure his eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling and Slade let out a laugh. “Feel good, Jason?” he purred and the vigilante tried to nod, straining his eyes to see the man above him.

 

Then, without warning Slade’s hand, that had been stroking his hair gripped it tightly, pulling him off his cock, only to fully-sheathe himself in Jason’s mouth a moment later. Jason let out a muffled sound of surprise, something between a squeak and a moan, but Slade didn’t stop. He set up a rapid pace that Jason stopped trying to resist almost before it begun, they both let out strained moans as Slade fucked Jason’s mouth and Jason rubbed himself against Slade’s shoe. Jason was getting close again and it felt like Slade was, too, but, again, Slade stopped it before either of them came. When he was yanked away from Slade’s cock for the final time and Slade’s foot disappeared from his groin, Jason felt like killing someone. “You motherfucker!” he nearly screamed, looking at the mercenary furiously.

 

“Pants. Off. Now.” Slade demanded simply, ignoring the insult, and Jason, despite his indignation, was quick to comply. He tugged at his trousers and underwear, watching as Slade got something out of his utility belt.

 

“You really know how to treat a lady right, y’know?” he mocked, earning an eye-roll and Slade flipping him the bird. “Yeah, yeah, screw me.” he grinned, kicking off the offending clothes, then sitting nude and unabashed on the cold stone. “Seriously, though, could you _please_ just fucking screw me already?”

 

“Hands and knees, kid.” the older man growled and Jason decided to shut up and do as he was told, for once in his life. Something cold and gooey trickled down his crack and a finger began to rub circles around his anus, before pushing against the red rim, past the tight ring of muscle. He groaned, half out of pain now. It had been ages since someone had last fucked him and Slade seemed to sense that, taking time to let him adjust before adding a second finger. His ass hurt a little now and he let out another, more pained groan.

 

“Relax, Jason.” Slade murmured and moved a hand to rub his back slowly. “You’re doing so well.” Jason silently cursed him for using his praise kink against him so fucking much, but he did relax and when Slade found his prostate things got a lot fucking easier. He was soon moaning as the two, then three, fingers scissored his insides, bubbles of pleasure fizzling inside his gut every time Slade let them wander over that walnut-sized bundle of nerve-endings.

 

Then Slade pulled his fingers out and Jason felt something larger press against his hole. He pushed out a pleading whine and a desperate gasp as Slade breached the ring of muscle and he quivered in arousal and nervousness, when man didn’t stop there. He was stretched open so wide by now, that he was surprised that it didn’t hurt more than the very slight burning sensation traveling along the twitching pulled entrance around Slade’s cock. Once Slade was all the way in him, up to hilt, they simultaneously breathed out a sigh, Slade leaned down to kiss Jason’s shoulder and the young man hummed, pushing back against him. Strong hands gripped his hips, guiding him back and forward, as Slade, slowly and carefully pushed himself in and out of Jason, his pace getting ever-faster.

 

Soon Jason was panting, head thrown back, eyes glazed and cock bouncing, as Slade fucked him harder and harder. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and Jason’s moaning cries echoed off the rooftops near them. Jason desperately hoped that none of the bat family were patrolling nearby, but soon forgot about it when Slade angled himself in a way that hit his prostate with every thrust of his hips. Vaguely, he wondered when the mercenary had gotten so good at fucking guys. Hadn’t he been married to some woman not long ago? Jason wasn’t sure.

 

His cock was leaking precum onto the concrete and he had a feeling that wasn’t going to last much longer, then, so suddenly that it knocked the wind out of him, Jason was hoisted up and turned around, so he was on Slade’s lap for the second time this evening and they were face to face. Slade, not bothering with the niceties, leaned forward to claim his lips in a near to crushing kiss, using one hand to guide his hips up and down, the other clasped around Jason’s cock, moving with the same rhythm of his hips. The vigilante’s surprised shout was muffled against Slade’s lips and it was embarrassing how quickly the feeling of it all made him cum. His muscles convulsed, his hands clung to Slade like a vise and thick ropes of semen shot up, over his stomach and Slade’s gloved hands.

 

But it wasn’t over, at least not by the way Slade was handling things. He kept on fucking him, his own breath ragged now, muffled moans dragged from his lips and cascading over Jason’s ear. The hand around Jason’s dick tightened and pumped faster. Jason wailed loudly and he held onto Slade’s shoulders for dear life. “Fuck! S-Slade! I fucking can’t- Holy sh- I- Please! Motherfu- Gonna cu-” Broken sentences and half-baked pleas fell in a string of nonsense from his lips as he bounced on Slade’s lap. The feeling was so intense that it was painful and he moaned louder and louder until he reached the second orgasm he didn’t even know he had in him. Before he blacked out, he heard Slade cum with a strangled shout and felt him kiss him one last time. “Good boy. Knew you had it in you.” the man muttered and then everything was dark.

 

-_-

 

He must have been out for only a few minutes, because when he came to, Slade was still tucking himself into his trousers and using a white cloth to clean the cum from his hands. Jason let out a pained groan and the man looked at him, a smirk playing on those bruised lips. “You know, kid?” he said, leaning down to tousle the messy curls on Jason’s forehead. “You’re almost as much fun as your big brother.” Then he was gone, leaping across rooftops and Jason could only gawk after him.

 

Jason felt behind his head to find that he was lying on top of his brown leather jacket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He puffed out smoke lazily and reviewed his situation. He was freezing, his lower body was coated with quickly drying cum, everything fucking hurt and he’d just taken it up the ass from a man, who’d just hinted at fucking his oldest sibling. A laugh gurgled up for inside his stomach and soon he was shaking with fits of giggling. “Fucking hell, Mr Todd, you’ve done it again. A brilliant fucking evening.” he chuckled, toasting himself with his cigarette. He got up on shaky legs and looked around for his clothes. “Maybe I should give Dickiebird a call to come help me out.” he mused, gathering up his trousers. “We’ve sure as all shit got a lot to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you had as much fun reading that as I did writing it! If you've got any ships/scenarios that you'd like me to write about, or any suggestions on how I can make this fic, or just improve my writing in general, then please comment! I live for feedback! :D


End file.
